


Pursuit

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Memories, Outdoor Sex (in the past), chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been chasing Bucky a long time when he finally catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash.

Steve had finally managed to find Bucky in person – Bucky had apparently decided to take out HYDRA bases, and it was a while before Steve actually was able to guess the right one. He arrived just as Bucky was fleeing the now burning building.

Steve followed as fast as he could, trailing him through the rain, desperate and out of breath, until he finally tackled Bucky to the ground.

Bucky rolled them both over, loomed over him, and held Steve’s wrists to the ground.

Steve said, “I’m not here to fight you! I’m not here to fight, Bucky!”

He looked down at Steve, then around at the rain falling, hard now, then down again. “You need to stop following me, Steve.”

Steve stared at him a long time, both of them getting soaked in the dirt, rapidly becoming mud. Finally, Steve said, “I didn’t think you would know me.”

Bucky leaned back, let go of his arms, and sat up, straddling Steve’s waist. “For once in your idiot life, have some sense. Let me go, Steve.”

“I just want to help.”

Bucky smiled grimly. “Yeah, you always want to save everybody. But look where it’s gotten you.”

“I don’t know, I always kind of liked this position,” Steve said. He really hoped that Bucky remembered enough to not be surprised.

Bucky just stared down at him for a moment. Then: “That first spring in France.”

Steve took a moment to remember, but it came back. The two of them, stuck waiting for the next round of orders in a region of France where it never stopped raining. They had gone into a local field when the cabin fever had gotten too bad, not caring if they got soaked.

They had ended up on the ground, stripping in the mud, kissing and groping and clinging desperately to each other’s bodies as the rain poured down on them. They had been covered in mud, inside and outside their clothes, by the time they were done.

Steve grinned at the memory, painfully. It was so long ago.

And he couldn’t even tell from Bucky’s expression if Bucky were happy to remember it or not.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Bucky said.

“Like what?”

Bucky frowned. “Like you wanna ask me for something you know I can’t give.” He started to move away.

Steve grabbed his right arm, pulled him back. “You’re gonna leave a guy stuck in the rain? After I came all this way for a visit?”

Bucky let out a breath, almost a laugh. He leaned down, his face just next to Steve’s, their lips so close. Then he put his metal arm on Steve’s neck.

Steve couldn’t help himself. He flinched, knowing its power, remembering the feel of it hitting him again and again.

Bucky sat back up, and gave him a look, the one he had used so often in Brooklyn: _I told you so._ He kept his right hand on Steve’s chest as he said, “Sorry, Steve. Just this once, I can’t be there for you.” 

He got up then, and he ran, fast. 

Steve lay in the watery mud on the ground, squinting at the rain falling in his face. 

He found Bucky once. He could do it again.


End file.
